


A Wild Thing

by cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Cullen, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: Prompt: "Cullen has a dirty little secret. He likes to wear sex toys under his clothing while going about his day. Plugs, beads, cock rings, whatever.Someone finds out and corners him about it. Cue them dirty talking him about how naughty and slutty he is, making him hella turned on.Bonuses:Cullen coming untouched from just the person talking to him.Size queen Cullen--big ol' anal plug he works into his ass every day.Lots of dirty talk and praise kink"





	A Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this weird little thing. I had a lot of fun writing it. Kudos to the anon who came up with the delicious idea! For the sake of easy reference, have a [picture of my Trevelyan](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8c1700d4225530b7c4d7bbd109bbdb75/tumblr_pf0ctx49GJ1xahvi9o1_540.png).

Cullen browsed the shelves of the wine cellar of Skyhold, unsure of which bottle to pick. Aside from a few familiar names, he couldn't recognize the brands. Wine was not really his specialty, but tonight he wanted to celebrate.

All of the paperwork was gone - finished! - from his table. Not a small feat to achieve during times like these. He had picked up his secret toybox, choosing his favourite plug - not the favourite because he wore it most often, but because it was for special occasions only. He had locked his doors and taken his sweet time to prepare himself properly for it. A moment to himself wasn't something he could regularly afford to spend, and this particular plug, in this sinful size, was an investment in both time and money.

He had picked up the habit of wearing one during his stressful Kirkwall days, when finding ways of relaxation had been hard-pressed. It wasn't always a large one, as they tended to distract him from important duties, but smaller ones that helped him cope with the frequent headaches and ever-present concerns by supplying him with pleasure when he shifted just so. He wriggled, luxuriating at the feeling of his treasure pressing his insides deliciously, leaning over to scan the bottles one more time. Now all that was missing was a proper drink to tickle his throat while he went through his toys, from the smallest to the largest.

"Commander. I did not expect to see you here," came a sudden voice from behind him.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan!" Cullen exclaimed and straightened, blushing instantly. Had he seen the slutty little squirms just a moment earlier?

The man behind him smiled and nodded. His long copper hair was tied to a loose ponytail, his marine blue eyes dark in the torch-lit basement. He was wearing a simple blue cotton shirt, the upper two buttons open, offering a tantalizing view of his neck. Simple brown pants hugged his legs, thick and strong. It was strange to see the rigid, formal warrior in such a casual outfit, a soft smile spreading on his usually serious face. He was especially attractive like this, Cullen found, perhaps even more so than in his armor. He hoped he hadn't stared too long.

"Do you need some help with choosing?" Trevelyan asked. The smile withered from his face as he stepped closer to the shelves, pausing to stand next to Cullen. He picked up a large bottle, seemingly at random. "This ale would do nicely, I think. I found it from the Hinterlands."

Cullen took the bottle from the man, inspecting the etiquette and pretending to read it. "Yes, I believe this would do," he responded, sounding much less awkward than he felt. Surely he hadn't been seen, and even if he had, it was nothing. He had to believe it was nothing.

"Do you mind if I join you, Commander? I came down here, hoping for a drink, but now that I found you, I would use this opportunity to discuss our strategies on vanquishing the Venatori," Trevelyan asked, fixing his calm eyes on the former Templar.

Cullen felt his stomach drop. All of his toys were spread out on his desk. All of them.

"Maybe we should go to your quarters, Inquisitor? They are a little closer than mine," he suggested, swallowing lightly.

"No, I would rather we not. We would be disturbed for sure. I would prefer not to have interruptions. These are delicate matters, Commander," Trevelyan insisted, leaving no room for argument. The man was clearly all work, even during his recreational hours.

"Alright, then. Let us go," Cullen agreed, hiding his trepidation.

They made their way through the stone pathway in silence. The night had fallen hours ago, leaving the grounds nearly empty, save for those few still on duty. A bonfire cast its light on the lower courtyard, a small group of soldiers gathered around it, chatting indistinctly. Finally, they reached the entrance to Cullen's office. He unlocked the door with shaking hands, swallowed, and put his hastily woven plan into motion. He would insist on a swift clea-up of his quarters before allowing the leader inside. Trevelyan would understand. He was a reasonable man, logical and pragmatic.

"Inquisitor, would you be so kind as to wait for a while? My quarters are very messy, you see, and I wish to clear off the worst of it, so you can be seated com--"

"That will not be necessary. Disarray does not bother me, Commander. I can find my own seat."

And with those utterly mortifying words, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Cullen wanted to run. He had no excuses, no believable explanations for the distinctly shaped items militantly planted on his table. This could be the end of everything. Even if the Inquisitor treated this particular quirk of his with understanding, Cullen could never recover from the humiliation of him knowing this about him.

The Inquisitor halted in the middle of the room, as expected. He stood rigid, posture tense from surprise. Cullen, his face burning with shame and body working on autopilot, stepped into the room in his wake and closed the door behind him. No coherent thought occupied his mind, his heart raced wildly in his chest, and all he could do was to stand behind the warrior, his unseeing eyes fixed on the floor.

The moment stretched for what felt like minutes, the room completely silent.

"Quite the collection, Commander," Trevelyan said at last, his voice steady. As Cullen cautiously lifted his head, he saw the man move closer to the table. He picked up one of the larger wooden dildos, turning it in his hand, testing its weight casually, as if it was some common household item at a merchant's table.

"I cannot say I foresaw this to be your pasttime," he continued, a smile in his voice, turning to face Cullen with the dildo still in his hand.

Cullen forced himself to meet his gaze, summoning all of his cherished self-control in order to try and salvage the situation. "There are many things you don't know about me, Inquisitor. I never meant for this to be found out. Will you keep my secret?" he asked, voice unsteady, but acceptably clear under the unique circumstances.

Trevelyan smiled, gently for the second time that night, leaning against the table and shaking his head in disbelief. "Of course. What do you take me for?"

Cullen didn't have an answer to that question. He felt himself relax a little, the sharpest edges of his panic dulling down. Trevelyan was a man of his word, everyone knew that, and Cullen should not have doubted him.

"What did you intend to do tonight, if I may ask? I can tell there was a plan at play here," he gestured at the toys that were spread out on the table, arranged by their sizes on the otherwise empty desk.

Cullen blushed deeper, reluctant to answer, but bound to do so anyway. "I believe you can figure it out by yourself, Inquisitor."

The man's smile widened, clearly undisturbed by the situation now that the initial surprise had faded. Their eye contact lingered, and Cullen wanted to withdraw from it, but found that he couldn't. Standing there, ashamed, plugged up and flushed from head to toe as he was, he was still a military man at his core. A leader that wouldn't crumble under pressure.

"You may proceed with your plans, Commander. However, if it's all the same to you, I would like to watch you."

The bottle that he'd been carrying fell from his hand, the sound filling the room like a bomb going off. It rolled away from his feet, intact, traveling towards the wall. Forgotten the moment it stilled.

"I-inquisitor?" Cullen managed, his voice strained and his brows furrowed in confusion. This couldn't possibly...

"You are a very attractive man, Cullen, and I would very much enjoy watching you play with your toys. It would give me immense joy to see you pleasured to complete satisfaction. If you'd allow me, of course," the man explained, the tone his voice unfamiliar, melodic. His eyes were very intent, sincere, as they searched Cullen - waiting for an answer, clearly invested in what it would be.

Cullen couldn't look away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, these scandalous lines from the man who preferred to spare his words, let other people do the talking for him, and only speak when it was a necessity. "What, what does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I would like to see you dangling off of your toys, Commander, bliss twisting your face as your body trembles at the feeling. I can also leave, if that is what you want, or we can return to our original intentions and plot the demise of the Venatori. It is entirely up to you," the man explained. 

"Don't leave," Cullen breathed out, a terrible excitement burning his insides at those words, the Inquisitor painting a picture simultanously horrifying and mouthwatering. How was he to decline such an offer from the man that occupied his fevered dreams? On the other hand, how was he to maintain a professional relationship should this be allowed to happen? Would it have been possible even if he said no? "I, I can do that."

The grin that spread on the Inquisitor's face could only be described as victorious. He schooled himself swiftly, settling for a smaller smile as he stood up, walked around the table, and sat on Cullen's chair. He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest, regarding Cullen with an arched brow.

"Lock the door, clear the table, and strip everything that you're wearing."

Orders. Once upon a time, he had been an exemplary Templar that followed all the guidelines and orders without hesitation, without question. After Meredith, however, he had forced himself to change. In present days, he wondered and scrutinized, following the path appointed by his conscience. 

He hurriedly locked the door. He went on to pick up his toy box and swept all of the items inside of it with a quick, careless motion, and placed it on the table. Then he started tugging at his casual clothing, hands shaking and cheeks aflame, keenly aware of each strip and expanse of his bare skin now visible to the warrior. He hesitated at his smalls, trying to ready himself for the ultimate humiliation.

"Off, if you please."

He did as commanded, revealing his aching erection. He stood there, unsure of what to do next, no place to hide from the probing eyes of the Inquisitor.

The warrior leaned over to retrieve the toy box, eyes glued to the naked man before him, considering him up and down as he slowly slid the box into his lap. "Very good, Cullen. You look even prettier than I had imagined. On the table, all fours."

The compliment made something in Cullen's stomach churn, some of his shame lifting. This beautiful man, a leader and a savior, considered him pretty in all his bare glory. A small, nervous smile tembled at his lips as he settled himself on the table, all shaky limbs and clumsy obedience.

"Are you sure you want this?" the Inquisitor questioned. His eyes betrayed concern as he searched the Commander's face, his fingers flexing at the edges of the toy box.

Cullen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was extremely unwise, but he could admit to himself that this was his most treasured fantasy. The Inquisitor in his quarters come night, asking him to perform unspeakable things they would never address in the light of the day. Demanding his attention, looking at him with such intent. He shuddered. He would be a fool to back down now.

"I do want this. I am merely nervous," he sighed, finally meeting the other man's gaze. "I did not expect to see this day."

A short chuckle. "Me neither, but not for the lack of hoping."

The man stood up suddenly, cutting off any chance Cullen had to react to his words. His demeanor changed, hardened. He placed the box on the floor and turned to scan the body before him. "You will call me Ser. You are to respond to any questions I may have, and I will want the truth out of you. Everything you say will stay between the two of us, and I will never betray your trust. I advise you to be obedient. I will not touch you, but I will tell you exactly what I want to see. Do you agree?" he monologued sternly, the familiar ridigness back in his posture, the tone of his voice the same Cullen was used to hearing in the War Room.

"I agree to your terms, Ser," Cullen breathed, his cock hardening further at the commanding words. The idea of not being touched disappointed him, but he pushed the thought to the background and prepared to obey. These were orders he would willingly take.

The Inquisitor prowled around the table, inspecting the blond on his fours. He hummed upon noticing the plug - or that is what Cullen assumed he saw, anyway. It was unnerving, and should have felt much worse than it did. While horribly nervous, the idea of giving up control excited him to a greater extent, disallowing the dread any significant hold.

"You are quite shameless, are you not? Who would have guessed - Commander Rutherford, walking the castle halls with such a large plug up his pretty arse?" Trevelyan mused, no true reproach in his voice.

"I.. I lead a lonely life, Ser," Cullen managed, equal amounts taken aback and pleased by the comment thrown so callously at him.

"And would you not prefer to satisfy your needs with another warm body?" the Inquisitor asked, reappearing in Cullen's field of vision. His face carefully neutral, brows a little raised. He seemed almost disinterested, save for the tell-tale bulge clearly visible between his legs.

Cullen paused, tearing his gaze away from the distraction. A moment passed, and he regained enough composure to respond. "Perhaps starting such relations does not come naturally to me. Would you have me hopping into bed with just anyone, Ser?"

"I ask the questions, Cullen," he responded calmly. "Take off the plug, please."

Cullen complied, straightening himself and spreading his thighs. He proceeded to carefully pull at the object, hopelessly at display for the viewing pleasure of his visitor. Relaxing himself to the best of his ability, the plug started sliding, pleasantly stimulating the inner walls that protested its exit. It came off, an obscene groan escaping his mouth. It was scandalous, really, to have his most private pleasures witnessed by the leader of the Inquisition, and the blush returned to his cheeks with vengeance.

"Look at you. What a marvel to behold. You did very well," he commented with a barely restrained smile, shifting his eyes to inspect the large toy in the Commander's hand. "You can set it down now. On your fours again."

Cullen did as suggested, inwardly pleased at the compliments, placing the plug on the table before him and reassuming the position.

"I assume you have names for your toys. If not, we can name them for tonight."

Just he was about to get comfortable, Cullen's breath caught in his throat. Name them? What in Andraste's name was this? "Ser, I.. I don't have names for them," Cullen stumbled.

Trevelyan moved back to his seat by the table, ignoring him and picking up the box from the floor to study its contents. "Ahh, perhaps we could start with the smaller ones," he said, choosing a mid-sized ebony dildo that curved just so at its end. "I think we will call this one Solas. Do you object?"

Beyond mortified, Cullen stared at the man with wide eyes. "So-Solas, Ser?"

"Trust me, Cullen. I have a plan," he turned with a reassuring gaze that raised goosebumps on Cullen's skin. "So, Solas will go first," he placed the dildo on the table, keeping it upright. "I will hold him, and you will have to have to take your own pleasure out of him. I want your slutty arse fucked by the men of my choice. If you object, make yourself clear at once, and we will come up with something more pleasing to you."

Cullen stayed fixed on the spot, completely astounded by the plan while Trevelyan busied himself with oiling up the toy. It was unexpected, and he felt like he should protest fiercely, but it was not repulsive. Not really. He questioned his sanity as he straightened himself and began a slow descend towards the awaiting object. Solas. Not a frequent visitor in his fantasies - no, that questionable honor belonged to the man behind him - but not at all undesirable, either.

He heard a sharp inhale from behind him at the initial breach. "Yes, that's beautiful, my pet. Keep going," the man encouraged, his voice somewhat unsteady.

Cullen turned his head, watching the crouching man from the corner of his eye as his body engulfed the toy. The Inquisitor's lips were parted, his gazed fixed on the dirty sight before him. Suddenly he snapped his eyes to Cullen's, face lit up in wonder.

"Amazing. You look marvelous like this. The Templar and the Mage. Show him, Cullen," he said, standing up and stepping behind him, hands still trapping the dildo in place, the warmth radiating from his body to Cullen's lower back, but not close enough to touch.

Well-prepared as he was, he had no trouble to start moving, slow at first, little squirms as he felt out the familiar wood. A more daring pace that made the muscles of his back ripple, encouraged by the silent gasps of the other man. It felt good, amazing even, and when he closed his eyes, he could imagine the Inquisitor on his back under him, moaning—

"How would Solas feel, I wonder, having you like this," he mused in a low voice, his breath tickling Cullen's back. "Would his breath be taken away by your beauty like mine is, or would he push you down and fuck you hard like you were a back-alley whore?"

Cullen moaned and kept going, ever harder, ever faster, head spinning with the words. He was too close to the edge too soon, driven irrational by the things Trevelyan said and the maddening proximity that was nowhere near enough for him. Summoning all of his willpower, he slowed down, forcing himself to a full stop. "I.. I need a moment, Ser."

"You may rest. I will fetch The Iron Bull for you in the meantime," he said, breathy and affected, clearly struggling with his self-control. He pulled out the toy slowly, careful not to hurt the Commander.

The Iron Bull. Had Cullen been more of himself, he'd have stared in shock, a tell-tale flush painting his face, but it was too late for modesty after the show he had just put on. Instead, he hung his head forward in a daze, trying to calm his heartbeat and catch his breath. As the Inquisitor rummaged through the box, he wondered which item would be chosen to represent the good-humored Qunari. Probably the largest one, the one that never failed to make him spend himself without a hand to aid him, the gorgeous product of a dedicated craftsman in Denerim.

"Ah, this will do nicely. What do you say?" asked the man holding up an impressive length, but not the one Cullen had placed his bet on.

"Y-yes, Ser," he nodded, trying not to seem too eager as he positioned himself to continue their game. Silence hung between them as Trevelyan slicked up the toy and held it on the table. Cullen arched his back, throwing his head thrown back wantonly as he seeked contact, arse hovering in the air.

"Oh, if only you could see yourself, my pet. If only Bull could. He would lose his mind and take you hard and fast, he would bruise your slutty little ass," Trevelyan marvelled as Cullen finally sank on the slicked-up dildo. "Move."

He did, his hands coming up to tease his nipples, quiet gasps stealing from his mouth. It may not have been his biggest possession, but it was one of his best. It punished his inner walls, hitting his prostate on every move. He forgot his pride and shame as he impaled himself over and over, lost in the feeling, thighs shaking with extertion, mouth open and wet with spit.

"He would come so hard, sweetheart," came the strained voice from behind him, as labored as his own must have been, "he would fill you with his spend, bite your shoulder, and ruin you for good."

Cullen mewled, crunching his eyes shut at the words, shaking hard.

"Stop, not yet," Trevelyan commanded, his tone desperate. "I have one more thing for you, just wait."

Growling deep in his throat, Cullen forced himself to still, to cant up his hips and allow for the dildo to be taken. The warrior pulled it out gently, but discarded it unceremoniously on the floor and picked the next one up - Cullen's favourite, he blearily observed - hastily oiling it and readying it on the table.

"Cullen, look at me," he requested seriously. "This is me. Do you understand?"

Cullen gasped, staring in shock at the man, his eyes wide. The Inquisitor looked as messed up as he himself must have, his chest heaving and cheeks aflame, lips shiny and pupils blown, strands of long hair escaped from his ponytail. Cullen swallowed hard and nodded, breaking their eye contact, embarrased of the words about to fall out of his mouth.

"Yes, Ser," he panted, desperate to have him inside of him. "Oh Maker, please. Please, let me."

"You may, my pet," Trevelyan allowed, and Cullen lowered himself immediately. He took it with relative ease, rolling it inside of him a couple of times before pausing to let himself adjust.

The Inquisitor's words came from closer now, breath blowing between his shoulder blades. "Maker, what I'd do to you if I could."

Cullen whined, wretched and unrestrained, barely able to think. "You can, Ser, you can do a-anything."

"Not tonight, my sweet. Move," he instructed, an order Cullen couldn't - wouldn't - refuse. "I would lay you on my bed and eat you out for hours, drive you out of your right mind."

Trevelyan paused, shifted farther away from him for a moment. Sweat had broken out of Cullen's skin long ago, his freckled body glistening and unsteady as he moved languidly, savoring at the feeling of the extra large cock inside of him. His toes curled in pleasure, his back bowed deep as he rode the toy, Trevelyan, the very same Trevelyan that talked him to madness and made his blood pressure soar with his presence alone.

The other man crept back, infuriatingly close, and yet too far. "I would fold you in my lap and fuck you just like this, this is me you're taking now, don't forget," he babbled, the words pouring out of him fast and nearly nonsensical, "this is my size, Cullen, and you would have it every night if you were mine--"

"Fucking fuck me, Ser, pleasepleaseplease, f-fuck me now," Cullen interrupted, his voice too loud, too high, the last restraints gone.

"Oh Maker, I would in a heartbeat, in a heartbeat, but I can't, not like this," Trevelyan lamented, regretful. He took a deep breath, sniffing the scent of Cullen's skin. "I would put my fingers around the base of your cock, squeeze them hard, trap you against me, and you'd still come hard. Just on my cock, sweetheart. And then I would fuck you again, with your cheek pressed hard on the pillow, your oversensitive arse held up by my hands. You'd never walk right again if you were mine."

And with those words, Cullen came. His ears rang, vision blinded, mouth agape with a soundless scream. His body gave in, collapsing backwards, the toy lodging itself inside of him with a hard, final thrust.

Trevelyan caught him, held him firmly in his arms against his chest as he came down from his high. Cullen couldn't think, couldn't say a word as he basked in the proximity, the other man's rapid breath against his cheek.

"There you go, there you are, look at you, how beautiful, how perfect," Cullen heard him murmur. A weak smile painted his face, his insides warming at the words. He never wanted to shift from his embrace, never wanted to lose the arms around him, but he wanted to return the favor, maybe take him into his mouth.

He rolled forward, carefully dislodging himself. The Inquisitor let him go, taking a step back. "Okay, sweetheart, let's get that toy out of you, okay?"

Cullen nodded, supporting his upper body on tired arms as the man tugged on the dildo, gently pulling it away. An involuntary groan poured out of Cullen as his well-fucked hole pulsed empty.

"Can I, uhh, can I suck you? Please?" he asked, willing himself to speak his mind for once.

Trevelyan walked around the table to face him, a smile on his lips and the preposterous toy in hand. "No, I will not ask anything of you right now. I will take my leave, but I want you to think about what I've said tonight."

He placed the wooden dildo on the table in front of Cullen and continued. "I want you to come to me. If you decide you want to be mine, I will make it worth your while, but I will also ask a lot out of you. I will expect you in my quarters every night once your duties are dealt with, and in return I will take care of you in ways no-one else ever could. I will fuck you to an inch of your life, hold you through the night, give you anything you could ever think to ask for. You will not be a secret, for I refuse to play with your feelings - and my own. If I am to have you, I want all of you. Nothing less will do for me."

Eyes wide, taken aback, Cullen watched him turn and walk to the door. The man paused, adjusted his pants and sniffed. He cast one more look at the Commander, his eyes intent. "So, think about it. If I find you in my chambers tomorrow come nightfall, you will have all of me. If not, I will respect your choice and never bring it up again. Goodnight, my sweet."

The door closed behind the Inquisitor, leaving a dumbfounded Cullen sitting on his table. He let out a breath, dipping his toe on the cold stone floor. A moment passed in thought. Eventually he eased himself off of the table, limping to retrieve the forgotten bottle by the wall. He gripped the cork with his teeth and spit it on the floor, taking a long gulp of the bitter ale.

He scoffed to himself, shaking his head in amusement. He may have finally found someone as crazy as he was. He had no doubt as to where he would be this time tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
